


you know that's just not the kind of man i am

by notthebigspoon



Series: hell on the heart [3]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Long day?"</p><p>"<i>Weird</i> day." </p><p>Title taken from Redneck Crazy by Tyler Farr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know that's just not the kind of man i am

"Long day?"

" _Weird_ day." Madison grunts, snatching his plate of pasta out of the microwave and making his way to the table. He drains half his beer in one go before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and starting on his dinner. "Told you bout that whole mess with Vogey and Belt, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, turns out Belt's gay, which was kind of a duh given what happened. Vogey's bi, which I didn't know." He mumbles around a piece of bread, yelping when he's smacked. "And Lincecum and Posey are married, which _nobody_ knew. They won't say when they did it, how long it's been neither."

"Well I've only met a few of them but your whole team sounds like gossipy old women."

Madison shrugs. "Well, ya ain't wrong."

"Do they know _you're_ married?"

"Naw. I'm staying out of this. I might laugh at their stupid but I sure don't want to be involved in it."

"Right. Wouldn't want anyone knowing you married some loser right out of high school." Josh mutters, pushing himself up from the table and carrying his own still half-full plate to the sink.

Madison sighs and rubs his face. "Darlin', we've _talked_ about this. It ain't safe. Not in the show."

"Yeah. Meanwhile, people keep throwing themselves at you and the folk at the garage think the ring is some sort of fashion statement while you don't wear one at all."

"Yer being crazy."

"Maybe. Doesn't matter." Josh shrugs, grabbing his keys. "I'm going out for a bit. Don't wait up."

The door slams shut behind his husband and Madison sighs before steadily eating his dinner. This is a fight they have every few months. Josh will come home in the middle of the night or after he gets off work the next day and they'll pretend that the fight never happened. Josh knows that Madison isn't ashamed of him, at least Madison hopes that he knows that. After all, Madison had married him, in spite of all objections from his family and their insistence that Josh would get in the way, would ruin his career.

But it's true. It's been very rare that Josh has met anyone he works with, and then he's just 'a friend from back home'. When anyone comes over to their apartment, his husband finds a reason to make himself scarce. Madison has never asked him too but he gets an uneasy feeling that Josh knows he thinks that it's easier this way. And it is, sort of. He doesn't know how anyone would react and he doesn't care to test the waters, even if Cain and Zito talk a big game about tolerance and acceptance. It's why he's sitting back and waiting to see what kind of shit goes down on the others now that Belt's sexuality and Posey and Lincecum's marriage is known to the team at large.

He goes to bed alone but wakes up with Josh in bed next to him. There's a tense, unhappy look on his husband's face even in his sleep and Madison feels a pang of guilt. He slides closer, wraps an arm around Josh's waist and kisses his cheek. "Love you darlin'... I really do."

Josh doesn't answer. Madison doubts he'd answer even if he was awake. Madison doesn't sleep that night.


End file.
